Arkanum Albus Severus – zwei Namen ein Geheimnis
by Sisilia
Summary: Al 25 Jahre alt , ist Lehrer in Hogwarts geworden, genauso wie die beiden, deren Namen er trägt. Doch bald stellt sich durch eine interessante Entdeckung heraus, dass es möglich ist, dass es noch mehr Paralellen gibt zu seinen Namenspatronen... Slash
1. Chapter 1

Albus Severus – zwei Namen – ein Geheimnis

**Arkanum**

**Kapitel 1. Der überraschende Fund**

Mit lautem Gepolter, fiel der Schürhaken, der vor dem Kamin in seinem Ständer gestanden hatte, mit samt diesem um und blieb dann direkt vor der leicht verrußten Steinwand neben dem Kamin liegen.

‚Warum musste die Welt so kompliziert sein? Warum konnte er nicht einfach rausgehen, zu seinen Gefühlen stehen und dann vielleicht sogar glücklich werden?'

Al bückte sich, um den Schürhaken vom Boden aufzuheben und ihn wieder an seinen Platz zurückzustellen, als ihm ein Stein in der Wand auffiel, der nicht ganz fest zu sein schien, denn um ihn herum gab es eine tiefe und wie es schien leere Fuge.

Neugierig kniete er sich hinunter und strich mit den Fingern über den Stein, der leicht knirschte, als er sich ein kleinwenig bewegte. So rutschte Al noch näher, drückte die Fingerkuppen in die Ritzen, packte den Stein und zog ihn heraus.

Nun klappte ihm der Mund auf. Hinter dem Stein befand sich ein kleiner Hohlraum und in diesem wiederum ein kleines schwarzes stark verstaubtes Buch.

Misstrauisch und vorsichtig, wie er nun mal war, schon immer gewesen war in seinen 25 Lebensjahren, zog er seinen Zauberstab und untersuchte sowohl die Öffnung, wie auch das Buch nach schwarzmagischen Flüchen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung lag kein Einziger darauf. Jedenfalls keiner, den er kannte. Und er kannte eine ganze Menge, denn er studierte sie.

Oh je, wird nun jeder denken. Er beschäftigt sich mit Schwarzer Magie, das ist nicht gut. Das könnte ihm schaden und er könnte dieser verfallen.

Nein … nicht Albus Severus Potter. Nicht der Al, dessen Vater der berühmte Harry Potter war, der seine Vornamen von zwei Schulleitern aus Hogwarts hatte, von zwei Männern, die großartige und mutige Zauberer gewesen waren.

Albus Potter war, ein paar Jahre nachdem er seinen Schulabschluss mit Auszeichnung gemacht hatte, als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Er unterrichtete Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und war erst dieses Jahr, zum zweitjüngsten Hauslehrer von Slytherin ernannt worden.

Immer noch kniete der junge Mann - der seinem Vater sehr ähnlich sah, nur dass er keine Brille trug - immer noch vor diesem Geheimversteck, denn das musste es sein und betrachtete das lederne Buch darin. Dicker Staub lag auf dem Umschlag und ein paar Spinnweben hingen auch darin, doch sogar die waren verstaubt.

Wie alt mochte es wohl sein? Wie lange schon darin liegen. Hatte der Eigentümer es vergessen oder vielleicht gar mit Absicht dort gelassen?

„Nun Al, durch Anstarren, wirst du das wohl nie erfahren, was?", sagte er zu sich selber, hob erneut den Zauberstab und ließ es aus der Öffnung direkt in seine Hand schweben.

Es schien nicht besonders wertvoll zu sein, dennoch wirkte es, bis auf den Staub der vielen Jahre, sehr gut gepflegt.

Langsam erhob sich der Dunkelhaarige und ging mit seinem Fund zum Schreibtisch, auf den er es legte und dann davor platz nahm.

Es war kühl und nicht wirklich hell in diesem Kerkerbüro. Das Büro, in dem einst Severus Snape viele Jahre seine Arbeit verrichtet hatte.

Zwei seiner Finger drehten am dem kleinen Rädchen der Petroleumlampe und machten die Flamme größer und somit das Licht heller.

Vergessen waren Als' eigene Nöte und Gedanken für den Moment und sein Augenmerk war neugierig auf das Buch geheftet.

Was würde ihn wohl erwarten? Ein Buch mit geheimen Formeln? Ein Tagebuch?

Kurz zögerte er noch, doch dann schob er die Finger über den dunklen Einband, wischte gefühlvoll den Staub weg, um dann zu erkennen, dass auf dem Umschlag etwas eingestanzt war. Eine Schlange, und die schien sich immer wieder um einen Stab herumzuschlängeln, hoch und runter ohne Unterlass.

Das war eindeutig ein Beweis, dass es sich um ein magisches Buch handeln musste.

Aufgewühlt und mit leicht zittrigen Fingern öffnete er es schließlich und sah …

... eine weiße Seite.

Gut, kein Grund um voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen. Er blätterte weiter, langsam drehte er die nächste Seite um …

Nichts.

Noch eine Seite, die er schon schneller herumdrehte.

Wieder nichts!

Er wiederholte dies drei - , viermal, doch die Seiten in dem Buch blieben leer. Auch als er sie mit dem Daumen schnell durchblätterte, änderte sich an diesem Zustand nichts.

Enttäuscht stöhnte der junge Mann auf.

„Oh Albus Severus, was hast du erwartet? Auf ein großes Geheimnis zu stoßen?", fragte er sich leise. Er redete in letzter Zeit oft mit sich selber. Ob das die Stimmung in diesem düsteren Büro war oder seine eigene Verzweiflung, wusste er nicht zu sagen, um genau zu sein, ihm selber fiel es nicht mal auf.

Resigniert wollte er das Buch schon an die Seite legen, als etwas aus diesem heraus fiel und direkt vor seinen Augen mitten auf der Tischplatte landete.

Es war eine Fotografie. Nein, es war ein Teil einer Fotografie. Ein Bild, das eine Frau zeigte, eine lachende hübsche Frau mit wundervollem roten langen Haaren.

Nun klappte Al der Mund auf, denn er kannte diese Frau. Leider nicht persönlich, doch er hatte schon viele Bilder von ihr gesehen. Es war … seine eigene Großmutter.

Lilly Potter, geborene Evans.

Aber wie kam dieses Bild in das Buch hier?

Noch einmal nahm er das Buch in die Hand und schlug es auf. Doch in dem Moment rutschte noch erneut etwas aus dem Buch. Ein Stück Pergament, eine Seite eines Briefes. Es stand nicht viel darauf, nur:

_jemals mit Gellert Grindelwald befreundet sein konnte._

_Wenn du mich fragst, denke ich, dass es bei ihr allmählich aussetzt!_

_Alles liebe_

_Lily_

Eindeutig ein Stück eines Briefes von seiner Großmutter. Er suchte nach dem anderen Teil, doch es war nichts mehr in dem Buch. Dafür bemerkte er etwas anderes, als er das Buch aufschlug und seine Augen wurden noch größer, denn diesmal waren Seiten in dem Buch beschriftet. Schon auf der Ersten stand in der rechten oberen Ecke ein Name.

Der Name eines Mannes, den er auch nie persönlich getroffen hatte und den er doch besser zu kennen glaubte, als so manch anderer, denn er trug unter anderem seinen Vornamen.

Severus Snape!

Aber wie war das möglich? Vorhin waren die Seiten doch noch weiß gewesen.

Auf der Unterlippe kauend dachte der junge Professor einige Zeit nach. Bis ihm mit einem Mal ein Gedanke kam. Vielleicht war dieses Buch, genauso wie die Tagebücher von vielen jungen Hexen - meist waren es Mädchen, nur wenige Jungs hatten Tagebücher - mit Passwörtern versehen. Mann musste ein, zwei oder manchmal auch drei Worte sagen, nur dann wurde die Schrift in dem Buch sichtbar.

Was hatte er gerade gesagt. Er strengte sich an, wollte sich erinnern.

‚Albus Severus, was hast du erwartet. Auf ein Geheimnis zu stoßen?', ja das mussten ungefähr die Worte gewesen sein. War ‚Geheimnis' das Passwort?

Neugierig probierte er es aus. Doch es passierte nichts, die Worte verschwanden nicht wieder. So versuchte er alle Worte, kombinierte sie, doch die Buchstaben blieben. Einzig und alleine die Namen hatte er noch nicht getestet.

„Albus", wieder passierte nichts. „Severus", war das nächste Wort doch auch hier tat sich nichts. Wäre auch zu albern, wenn man sein Tagebuch mit seinem eigenen Namen, als Passwort belegt. Wieder dachte Al nach. „Albus Severus?" Auch diesmal passierte nichts.

Er wollte schon beinahe aufgeben.

„Ok ein letzter Versuch. Albus – Severus – Geheimnis."

Diesmal verschwanden die Buchstaben wieder und er wiederholte die drei Worte, welche die Schrift sofort wieder sichtbar machten.

Das war es also.

Albus – Severus - Geheimnis.

Würde er wirklich ein Geheimnis finden? Der Hunger nach einer Antwort war in Al gewachsen. Und wenn die Neugier, der Wissensdurst ihn gepackt hatte, dann konnte ihn keiner so schnell aufhalten.

Vorsichtig blätterte er um. Doch war er enttäuscht, dass auf der nächsten Seite nichts stand.

So war es auch mit den nächsten 3 Seiten. Aber schließlich fand er die erste Eintragung. Es waren nur Stichworte, zusammenhanglose Worte.

_Angst_

_Hilflosigkeit _

_Warum?_

_Warum sie?_

_Hätte ich das nur ahnen können_

Dann war wieder eine Seite leer und es folgten erneut Stichworte, mit denen Al nicht wirklich etwas anfangen konnte.

_Versprochen sie zu schützen_

_traue IHM nicht_

_was hab ich nur getan?_

_Es tut so weh _

Dann wieder eine Seite frei und die nächste Seite war schwerer zu entziffern. Es sah so aus, als wären Wasserspritzer auf das Geschriebene gelangt und hätten die Tinte teilweise verlaufen lassen.

_Warum?_

_Er hatte es doch verspr en_

_All meine Schuld_

_will sterben_

_lass unnützes Leben hier enden, bitte _

_muss mit D reden_

Das waren harte Worte, die er da mühevoll hatte entziffern können. Worte, die ihn sehr ergriffen. Sein Vater hatte ihm, als er alt genug gewesen war, von Snape berichtet, ihm seine Geschichte erzählt und er war danach sehr skeptisch gewesen, was die Person dieses Mannes anging. Was wohl auch der Grund gewesen war, warum er die darauffolgenden Jahre versucht hatte, so viel wie möglich über den Mann zu erfahren, der seinen Vater dazu beflügelt hatte, ihm dessen Namen als Zweitnamen zu geben.

Und nun hielt er etwas sehr, sehr Wertvolles in den Händen. Ein ganz privates Tagebuch dieses Mannes.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob es rechtens war, wenn er dieses lesen würde, aber auf der anderen Seite, wenn _er_ nicht das Recht dazu hatte, dann keiner.

Entschlossen nickte er sich selber zu und blätterte ein weiteres Mal um.

Zu seiner Überraschung lag jetzt ein ganzer, sehr langer Text vor ihm und nicht nur Stichworte.

_Mein Leben ist doch nicht ganz sinnlos._

_Ihr Sohn. Er muss beschütz werden. _

_Für SIE. _

_Ja. Das ist meine gottverdammte Pflicht. Ich trage Mitschuld an ihrem Tod, so ist es unabdingbar, dass ich diese Bürde auf mich nehme, und versuche, wenigstens sein Leben zu bewahren._

_D war hart aber gerecht zu mir. Das werd ich ihm nie vergessen. _

_Er hatte getan, was er konnte, keiner konnte ahnen, dass B, Ps bester Freund ein Verräter ist. Obwohl, ich hätte es wissen können. Er war es schon immer. Schon damals, als er mich zu diesem Werwolf schickte, damit dieser mich töten sollte._

_Als Lehrer soll ich in Hogwarts bleiben. Soll mich vorbereiten auf die Zeit, wenn der Junge in die Schule kommt, um sein Leben zu beschützen._

_Denke D will mich eher in der Nähe haben, damit er auf mich achten kann. Doch er braucht keine Sorge haben. Habe erkannt, wem meine Treue und meine Loyalität wirklich gehören muss. Werde nicht noch einmal vom richtigen Weg abkommen, lieber sterbe ich. _

_Doch das darf ich auch nicht, denn ich muss meine Aufgabe erfüllen. Erst wenn das getan ist, wird es mir erlaubt sein, meinen Frieden zu finden._

Seufzend hob Al den Kopf, als er das las. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Snape damit den Tod seiner Großeltern gemeint hatte und dass er seinen Vater, Harry Potter, beschützen musste. Es schien so, als hätte er nur noch für diese Aufgabe leben wollen. Er musste Lily wirklich sehr geliebt haben. Vielleicht noch mehr, als jeder geahnt hatte.

Kurz schmunzelte Al. Er hatte etwas entdeckt, das er mit Snape gemeinsam hatte. Auch dieser hatte es nicht gewagt, dem Menschen, den er über alles liebte, dies zu offenbaren.

Der Blick des jungen Mannes wanderte zurück in das Buch. Wie alt war Snape damals gewesen, als er das geschrieben hatte? Jünger als er jetzt selber war. 22 Jahre alt? Ja, das müsste ungefähr passen.

Neugierig las er weiter. Und diesmal war sogar ein Datum oben an der Seite.

_1 Januar 1983_

_Diese schrecklichen Träume. Werde ich sie denn niemals los? Fast jede Nacht quälen sie mich, ich ertrage es nicht mehr. Ich glaube ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus. _

_Wäre D nicht für mich da, hätte ich längst aufgegeben. Er ist der Einzige, der mir __Halt__ gibt. Manchmal habe ich fast das Gefühl, wir geben uns gegenseitig Hoffnung und Mut. Aber ich denke, da muss ich mich irren. _

_Der Mann ist so stark und … vollkommen._

_Dieser Morgen ist wieder einer derer, die ich schon in der ersten Sekunde verfluchen möchte. Doch vielleicht habe ich das alles ja verdient. Es ist meine persönliche Strafe, für das, was ich getan habe, in meiner Blindheit und meiner egoistischen Dummheit._

_**Morgendämmerung vertreibt die Nacht,  
Glocken schlagen, Vögel singen.  
Aus bösen Träumen ich erwacht,  
lieg' ich nur da und warte ...**_

_Ja, auf was warte ich denn? Darauf das sich alles nur als böser Traum herausstellt?  
_  
_**Eben noch lachst Du mich an,  
strahlst noch wie das hellste Licht,  
plötzlich Dunkelheit und Kälte,  
der Schmerz zerfrisst mich innerlich.**_

_Ich hab dich schon vom ersten Tag an geliebt, als ich dich im Garten bei eurem Haus habe spielen sehen. Dein langes wunderschönes rotes Haar leuchtete, während du mit deiner Muggelschwester __Blumen gepflückt__ hattest. Du warst so wunderschön, deine Augen, sie schenkten soviel Wärme, strahlten Freude und Liebe aus._

_Was hab ich nur getan. Ich hab dich von mir weggetrieben, weil ich glaubte, was die anderen sagten, und ich meinte unbedingt zu ihnen gehören zu wollen. Ich war so blind. Und dann … nach den Prüfungen, ich hatte dich beschimpft, dabei hatte ich dich gar nicht gemeint, ich fühlte mich so gedemütigt, schwach und alleine. Die Worte, die ich sagte, galten im Grunde nicht dir, sondern Potter und seinen Freunden._

_Du hast sie mir nie verziehen._

_  
__**Wann sich Deine Augen von den  
meinen abgewandt?  
Wie konntest Du vergessen,  
was uns so eng verband?  
Wohin ist sie verschwunden die Liebe,  
die ewig währt?**_

_Wir hatten eine so schöne Zeit, ich hab dir alles beigebracht, was ich über die Zaubererwelt wusste, wir hatten die ersten Jahre immer zusammen gelernt, Hausaufgaben gemacht; in der Bibliothek oder draußen am See._

_Was ist nur __geschehen, dass wir__ uns am Ende so fremd geworden sind?_**  
**  
_**In der kalten Asche suche ich nach Deinen  
Spuren - habe dich verloren!  
In der kalten Asche suche ich nach Deinen Spuren**_

_**-**_

_**habe dich verloren!  
**_  
_**Langsam erheb' ich mich,  
versuche nicht an dich zu denken,  
mich durch die Arbeit abzulenken,  
doch ich seh' immer nur Dich ...**_

_**Ich finde einen Brief von Dir,  
Du schriebst ihn vor vielen Jahren,  
Bilder der Erinnerung,  
nichts kann mich davor bewahr'n.  
**_  
_**Wann sich deine Augen von den  
Meinen abgewandt?  
Wie konntest Du vergessen,  
was uns so eng verband?  
Wohin ist sie verschwunden die Liebe,  
die ewig währt?  
**_  
_Wieso musste es so kommen. Warum hatte unsere Liebe nie eine Chance? Lag es an mir? Oder hast du mich nie wirklich geliebt? Ich werde es wohl nie erfahren. Doch eines weiß ich. Ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben, solange ich lebe und darüber hinaus!_

_**Schon wieder wird es dunkel,**_

_**der Mond strahlt bleiches Licht,**_

_**ich hör deine Stimme,**_

_**ich spür wie was zerbricht.**_

Morgendämmerung vertreibt die Nacht,  
Glocken schlagen, Vögel singen,  
zarte Knospen blühen auf,  
die Dunkelheit wird Licht ...

_**  
In der kalten Asche suche ich nach Deinen Spuren **_

_**-**_

_**habe dich verloren!**_

_**  
In der kalten Asche suche ich nach Deinen Spuren **_

_**-**_

_**habe dich verloren!**_

Mit einem leisen Schniefen griff Al in seine Hosentasche und zog ein Taschentuch heraus um sich die Nase zu putzen.

Er war ergriffen von diesem Text. Eindeutig ein Gedicht. Hatte er es nur gefunden und hier aufgeschrieben, weil es so gut passte oder stammte es von ihm?

Und da sollte nochmal einer sagen Severus Snape war ein kalter Mann ohne Gefühle gewesen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet Al, dass es Zeit war, schlafen zu gehen. Morgen war Unterricht und er konnte ja nicht mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen vor seinen Schülern erscheinen.

Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, doch dann nahm er das Buch mit und legte es unter sein Kopfkissen, wie einen Schatz, den er bewachen musste.

Für ihn war es so etwas wie ein Schatz. Denn er beinhaltete so viel Privates über einen der beiden Männer, deren Leben und Sein ihn so sehr beschäftigte.

Snape und Dumbledore, seine Namenspatronen.

Er wollte soviel wie möglich von ihnen erfahren. Doch hätte er gewusst, welche Geheimnisse noch in Snapes Tagebuch verborgen waren, hätte er garantiert in dieser Nacht kein Auge zugetan.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2. Vertraut und doch Fremd

Der nächste Tag verlief wie die Tage zuvor auch ohne etwas Besonderes, bis zu dem Moment, als Al nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht gedankenverloren, durch einen der Gänge schlenderte und an das Tagebuch dachte, das noch immer unter dem Kopfkissen lag und drauf wartete, weiter von ihm ergründet zu werden.

Erschrocken keuchte er auf, als er plötzlich gegen eine andere Person rannte, sie hart zusammenstießen und der andere sogar das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf seinen Hintern stürzte.

„Potter, kannst du nicht aufpassen, wohin du gehst?"

Die Stimme des blonden jungen Mannes klang wirklich wütend und durch ihren scharfen Unterton sogar leicht gefährlich.

„Tut mir so leid, Scorpius. Ich hatte dich nicht gesehen. Ich …"

„Hast wohl wieder geträumt, was?" Die Stimme des jungen Malfoys, der weder seinem Vater noch seinem Großvater in Arroganz nachstand, klang verhöhnend.

Warum nur musste Scorpius immer so herablassend sein. Wollte er damit seiner Familie imponieren? Glaubte er, seinen Vater und Großvater noch übertrumpfen zu können?

Trotz des grimmigen Tons, streckte Al ihm hilfsbereit die Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Nur zögernd ergriff Malfoy sie und ließ sich schließlich hochziehen.

‚Wie zart die Hand in seiner doch war', dachte Al. ‚Lange feingliedrige Finger, die Haut so weich und die alabasterartige Farbe, ließ sie vornehm erscheinen.'

Als Albus Potter den Kopf hob, blickte er in die sturmgrauen Augen, eine Farbe, wie sie nur bei den reinblütigsten Zauberern vorkam und die ihn schon fasziniert hatten, seit er das erste Mal so deutlich in sie geblickt hatte. Scorpius war perfekt im Aussehen, groß und kräftig, breitschultrig, mit schmalen Hüften. An den Po seines Gegenübers mochte Al lieber nicht denken, denn sonst würde sein Körper gleich wieder Kapriolen schlagen, vor Begehren nach diesem Mann.

Ja, er begehrte Scorpius Malfoy. Auch wenn dieser ihn immer herablassend behandelte, ihn im Grunde kaum wahrzunehmen schien. Schon lange war es so, auch wenn er es erst jetzt, nachdem dieser beruflich nach Hogwarts gekommen war, erkannt hatte. Er hatte sich in Scorpius Malfoy verliebt, auch wenn die ganze Sache noch so absurd schien.

Al war schon länger aufgefallen, dass er den Blonden noch nie in Begleitung eines Mädchens gesehen hatte. In der Schule war er zwar von vielen umringt gewesen, die versucht hatten, seine Gunst zu erlangen, doch noch nie, seit er denken konnte, hatte er ihn mit einer rumknutschen sehen.

Und genau dies, war die Hoffnung, an die er sich klammerte. Die einzige Hoffnung, die er in seinem Herzen trug, dass er und Scorpius … dass sie vielleicht doch eine kleine winzige Chance hatten.

„Du darfst mich wieder loslassen, Potter. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mich gleich wieder flach zu legen."

Schnell, fast hektisch zog Al seine Hand zurück und er spürte deutlich wie seine Ohren heiß wurden, was ihm sagte, dass er sicherlich knallrot geworden war.

Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er die Hand so lange gehalten und er ihn angestarrt hatte. Doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war Malfoy nicht böse. Im Gegenteil, dieser setzte ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf und stupste mit seinem langen Zeigefinger gegen Als' Brust.

„Keine Angst, Kleiner. Ich habe keine ansteckenden Krankheiten, musst dir also nicht deine Hände desinfizieren", gab er sarkastisch von sich und näherte sich Albus' Gesicht soweit, dass nur noch wenige Zentimeter sie trennten.

Al hielt die Luft an, da er nicht wusste, was jetzt passieren würde. Sein Herz schlug so heftig in seiner Brust, dass er Angst hatte, Scorpius würde es hören. Vielleicht tat er das ja sogar.

Für einen winzigen Moment sah es fast so aus, als hätte der Blonde vor Al zu küssen, dessen Herzschlag für genau diese Sekunde aussetzte. Doch dann ging Malfoy leise lachend einfach weiter und verschwand im nächsten Gang.

Die Knie von Al Potter zitterten und auch seine Hände musste er fester um seine Bücher klammern, damit er sie ruhig halten konnte. Sein Bauch fühlte sich an, als würden Bowtruckles einen Stepptanz darin aufführen.

So nahe waren sie beide sich noch nie gewesen. Immer noch sah er das wundervolle Gesicht vor sich, glaubte den edlen Duft des Rasierwassers von Scorpius zu riechen und dessen Hand in der Seinen zu fühlen.

Mindestens zwei Minuten blieb der junge Professor Potter noch an dem Platz stehen, bis er Schritte hörte, die sich ihm näherten.

Eindeutig ein paar Schüler.

Schnell wollte Albus seinen Weg fortsetzen, als er etwas Glänzendes auf dem Boden sah. Er bückte sich danach und erkannte die silberne Anstecknadel von Scorpius, eine Schlange, die er normal am Revers trug. Er musste sie verloren haben, als er gestürzt war. Schnell hob er sie auf und steckte sie in die Tasche, bevor die Schüler um die Ecke bogen und ihn sehen konnten. Dann schritt er rasch davon und betrat seine Büro, wo er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte, das Kleinod heraus zog und es vor sich auf den Tisch legte.

Klar würde er es zurückgeben. Doch was würde es schaden, wenn er das erst morgen tun würde? Oder übermorgen?

Lange hatte er das silberne Schmuckstück betrachtet, war in Gedanken wieder und wieder das Geschehene durchgegangen und hatte versucht, es zu deuten. Doch nachdem er zehn verschiedenen Erklärungen von Scorpius Handeln zusammen hatte, - so nach dem Motto: Er liebt mich, er liebt mich nicht, er liebt mich, er … - seufzte er, steckte es zurück in seine Jackentasche und stand auf. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das immer noch offene Geheimfach, in dem er am Abend zuvor das Buch gefunden hatte, und erneute Neugier überkam ihn. So ging er ins Schlafzimmer, setzte sich aufs Bett und zog Snapes Tagebuch unter dem Kopfkissen hervor.

In dem Moment, als er es an der Stelle aufgeschlagen hatte, wo er letzte Nacht aufgehört hatte zu lesen, war das Zusammentreffen mit Scorpius schon wieder weit nach hinten in seine Gedanken gerutscht, nur ab und an versuchend wieder die Oberhand zu ergreifen. Es war als würde das Buch ihn in seinen Bann ziehen.

Wieder war eine Seite frei bevor es weiterging. Und erneut begann es mit einem Datum nur neun Tage später.

_9. Januar 1983_

_Der Tag begann wie jeder andere, bis D mich am Abend zu sich rief. Natürlich wunderte ich mich, und fragte mich was er von mir wollte. Doch schon als er mir mit einem Lächeln entgegen kam, in dem Moment, wo ich sein Büro betreten hatten und er mir die Hand entgegenstreckte, fiel es mir wieder ein._

_Heute war mein Geburtstag!_

_Ich für meinen Teil feiere diesen schon viele Jahre nicht mehr. Warum auch. Soll ich mich vor den __Kamin setzen und__ mir selber zuprosten? Das wäre doch zu albern, deshalb habe ich schon vor Längerem beschlossen, ihn einfach zu vergessen._

_Nun ja, nur dass D das nie zulässt. Jedes Jahr ist er es, der mich wieder daran erinnert. So auch heute. _

_Auf der einen Seite finde ich es rührend, wenn er das tut, und dennoch ist es mir auf der anderen Seite auch irgendwie unangenehm. _

_Mit guter Laune und einem freundlichen Lächlen bat mich der Schulleiter platz zu nehmen und mit ihm ein Schlückchen Wein zu trinken, den er extra für meinen Ehrentag besorgt hatte. Höflichkeitshalber konnte ich ihm diese Einladung unmöglich abschlagen. _

_Tja, doch bei dem einen Schlückchen blieb es dann aber nicht und eine gute Stunde später hatte ich bestimmt schon alleine die halbe Flasche geleert, und das, wo ich doch keinen Alkohol vertrage. Und jetzt kommt der peinliche Teil des Abends. _

_Inzwischen bin ich ganz sicher, dass der Wein daran schuld war, denn mit einem Mal begann ich D von meinen schrecklichen Träumen zu erzählen und ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte, schossen mir Tränen in die Augen. Die Erinnerungen und die Last dieser schrecklichen Träume, die mich seither quälen, all diese Gefühle überwältigten mich mit einem Mal, ich konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun._

_D saß da, hörte mir zu, unterbrach mich nicht. Er machte sich auch kein einziges Mal lustig über mich, er lachte mich nicht aus und als ich schon einige Zeit geendet hatte, und nur noch in Gedanken für mich weiter redete, erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel kam zu mir herüber und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen._

_Zwar hatte ich keine Ahnung, was er wollte, dennoch ergriff ich sie und ließ mich auf die Beine ziehen._

_Was dann kam, werde ich mein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen. _

_Liebevoll zog er mich zu sich heran, schlang väterlich die Arme um mich und hielt mich fest, während ich mein Gesicht an seiner Brust barg._

_Meine Hände krallten sich in seinen Umhang und mit meiner letzten Beherrschung war es vorbei. _

_Doch diese Umarmung, diese wundervolle, liebevolle einzigartige Geste, gab mir in dem Moment mehr, als ich sagen kann. _

_Keiner hatte mich je in den Arm genommen und getröstet, so vorbehaltlos, wie er es tat._

_Lily hatte einmal ihre Arme um mich geschlungen. Mich einmal aus Freude umarmt und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht. Damals war ich wohl der glücklichste Junge unter der Sonne gewesen. _

_Und doch war diese Umarmung heute anders. Selbstlos …_

_Ich hob den Kopf und sah hinauf in diese klaren hellblauen Augen, die Trost, Vergebung und Zuneigung versprachen. _

_Das erste Mal seid Lilys Tod habe ich das Gefühl, dass jemandem wirklich etwas an mir liegt, es jemanden interessiert, wie es mir geht._

_Erst da merkte ich, dass meine Hände sich immer noch in den samtenen Umhang krallten, ich sie aber kaum noch spürte. Wie lange hatten wir so zusammengestanden? Es waren bestimmt mehrere Minuten gewesen. Langsam und etwas beschämt löste ich mich von D und versuchte wieder gänzlich auf meinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Doch als ich mich für mein ungebührliches Verhalten entschuldigen wollte, legte er die Finger seiner Hand auf meine Lippen und brachte mich zum Schweigen. Seine Augen blickten über seine Halbmondbrille in die meinen, für einen kurzen und dennoch wundervollen Augenblick. Dann nickte er nur noch mit einem liebevollen Lächlen._

_Es ist mir, als könnte ich mit diesem Mann reden, ohne ein Wort zu benutzen. Als würden wir uns ohne eine Silbe verstehen können. Es ist … nein ER ist … ein ganz besonderer Mensch. _

Al ließ das Buch sinken und starrte vor sich hin. Also war Dumbledore es gewesen, der Snape wieder Mut und Kraft zum Weitermachen gegeben hatte. Und ohne Snape hätte sein Vater es niemals geschafft, diesen Voldemort zu besiegen. Also war jeder von ihnen wichtig gewesen. Jeder hatte seine Rolle gespielt so gut er konnte und jeder hatte jeden auf seine Art unterstützt und ihm geholfen.

Mit einem gewissen Stolz auf diese Männer und auch darauf, beider Namen zu tragen, beschloss Al heute Nacht früh zu Bett zu gehen und morgen Scorpius sein Schmuckstück wieder zugeben.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3. Überraschende Wendungen

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Al Pech, denn Scorpius war früh nach London gereist, weil er etwas im Ministerium zu tun hatte und so konnte er ihm sein Schmuckstück noch nicht zurückgeben. Auch bis zum Abendessen war er noch nicht wieder da und so blieb Al nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten. Was ihm an dem Abend nicht sonderlich schwer fiel, denn er hatte die Hausaufgaben der Schüler zu kontrollieren, und saß an diesen bis weit nach Mitternacht. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er todmüde ins Bett gefallen war und doch tatsächlich am nächsten Morgen verschlafen hatte. Er ließ deshalb das Frühstück einfach ausfallen und machte sich sofort eiligst auf zu seinem Unterricht.

Als es endlich Mittag war, schien sein Magen schon an seinen Knien zu hängen und er hatte mächtigen Hunger. Er wartete, bis alle Schüler sein Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, schwenkte dann den Zauberstab und löschte alle Lichter, die an diesem trüben Tag noch gebrannt hatten. Gerade als er auf die Türe zu ging, trat jemand durch diese und blieb dann im Türrahmen stehen.

„Professor Longbottom meinte, du hättest nach mir gefragt, Potter?" Wie immer trug Scorpius sein arrogantes Schmunzeln im Gesicht und lehnte sich lässig mit der Schulter an der Türzarge an.

„Ja, das stimmt. Man sagte mir, dass du gestern in London warst."

„Richtig, ich hatte etwas fürs Ministerium zu erledigen. Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, dass du das halbe Schloss verrückt machst, um mich zu finden?" Mit einem überheblichen Blick löste er sich von seinem Platz und ging Al entgegen, den er einen Augenblick von oben bis unten musterte.

„Nun, so wichtig war es auch nicht, ich wollte dir nur etwas zurückgeben, das du verloren hast", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige und griff in seine Jackentasche.

„Etwas … zurückgeben?" Deutlich konnte man Scorpius Überraschung in seinem blassen Gesicht erkennen. Dennoch funkelten seine Augen neugierig.

„Ja, du hast das hier …", er hielt die silberne Schlange hoch, „… verloren, als wir vorgestern im Flur zusammengestoßen sind."

Nun wurden Scorpius Augen groß und begannen dann förmlich zu leuchten.

„Du hast sie gefunden? Was für ein Glück. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte sie unwiderruflich verloren. Sie ist ein … Familienerbstück. Schon mein Großvater hat sie getragen und mein Vater, und als ich volljährig wurde, hab ich sie bekommen."

Auch das Gesicht von Al hellte sich auf und als Scorpius lächelnd seine Hand aufhielt, legt er das Kleinod auf dessen Handfläche, deckte es aber mit seiner eigenen Hand einen Moment lang zu, so dass sich ihre Hände berührten und das Schmuckstück zwischen sich verbargen.

„Dann solltest du darauf aufpassen, damit du es irgendwann deinem Sohn vermachen kannst."

Kurz schien es so, als wollte der Blonde etwas darauf erwidern, doch er schloss den Mund wieder, bevor ein Ton über seine Lippen gekommen war.

Unendlich langsam zog Al seine Hand zurück, ließ sie aber sanft über die Handfläche von Scorpius gleiten, bis seine Fingerspitzen die von ihm zart streiften und er die Berührung endgültig löste.

„Danke." Leise flüsternd schloss er die Finger um die silberne Schlange, nickte noch einmal zu Al und drehte sich dann zum Gehen um. Doch in der Türe blieb er erneut stehen und wandte den Kopf um.

„Ähm Albus? Wäre es zu vermessen, wenn ich dich heute Abend zu einem Whisky zu mir einladen würde? Nach dem Abendessen, halb acht?"

Diesmal war Al überrascht, denn damit hätte er wirklich zuallerletzt gerechnet.

„Nein, das wäre es nicht. Ich … würde gerne kommen."

„Gut, dann halb acht bei mir. Und sei pünktlich. Denn wenn ich etwas nicht leiden kann, ist es Unpünktlichkeit.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde genau um halb vor deiner Türe stehen", gab er mit einem Lächeln zurück.

Dann verschwand Scorpius Malfoy mit schnellen Schritten, die er in der Ferne verklingen hören konnte.

Hatte Malfoy ihn tatsächlich beim Vornamen gerufen? Und hatte er ihn wirklich heute Abend zu sich auf einen Drink eingeladen? Er konnte es gar nicht glauben und hatte natürlich auch irgendwie Zweifel, ob das eine ehrliche Einladung war oder ob dieser ihn mal wieder ärgern wollte.

Aber was hatte er denn groß zu verlieren. Seine Kollegen und die Schüler sahen ihn ja sowieso schon als etwas „sonderbar" an. Zwar nicht unbedingt im negativen Sinne, er hatte jedenfalls nicht das Gefühl, dass man ihn nicht mochte, aber er hob sich eben von den andern ab. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selber war, war er sogar stolz darauf.

Du meine Güte, bis halb acht war es noch so lange. Und er hatte noch einiges zu tun. Zu aller erst etwas essen. Sein Magen machte sich langsam geräuschvoll bemerkbar, so dass er vor dem Nachmittagsunterricht, erst einmal die Große Halle ansteuerte und sich ein opulentes Mittagessen gönnte.

Danach hatte er Unterricht bei den 6. Klässlern, der sehr zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlief. Es war auch sehr angenehm mit dieser kleinen Gruppe zu arbeiten, die ein großes Engagement zeigte.

Die Zeit bis zum Abendessen verging wie im Flug und während des Essens, das Scorpius zu seiner Überraschung mit den Lehrern am Tisch einnahm, musste er sich immer wieder selber ermahnen, nicht alle fünf Minuten zu ihm zu sehen.

Malfoy erhob sich so ziemlich als Erster von seinem Platz, ging hinter dem Lehrertisch herum und neigte sich für einen Moment zu Al, dem er sogar kurz die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Halb acht. Ich warte", flüsterte er ihm leise zu. Doch noch, bevor Al die Möglichkeit hatte, zu antworten, war er auch schon weiter und schritt mit sichtlich guter Laune durch die Große Halle, wo er dann durch die Türe verschwand.

War das wirklich nur gute Laune aus Freude oder doch eher aus erwartender Schadenfreude? Egal was es sein würde, er würde diese Einladung annehmen und auf keinen Fall kneifen. Diesmal wollte er um jeden Preis wissen, woran er war. Er musste Klarheit haben, damit er wusste, wie er sein Leben weiter regeln sollte.

Mit diesem festen Entschluss ging Al in seine Privaträume zurück und überlegte, wie er die zwei Stunden bis zu dem Treffen rumbringen sollte.

Klar könnte er Hausaufgaben kontrollieren, doch irgendwie hatte er noch genug von gestern und es eilte auch nicht. Während er sich überlegend in dem kleinen - aber gemütlichen Zimmer umsah, fiel sein Blick auf das Kopfkissen und auf das kleine schwarze Etwas, das darunter hervor lugte. Das Tagebuch. Snapes Tagebuch.

Langsam, beinahe wie magisch davon angezogen, ging er zum Bett hinüber, griff danach und zog es heraus. Es wirkte auf den ersten Blick unscheinbar und doch war es für ihn wertvoller, als ein wirklicher Schatz.

Mit dem Finger strich er über die Vorderseite des Einbandes, spürte mit der Fingerkuppe, die Schlange, die sich dort bewegte und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Ob Snape der Schlange auch ab und an zugesehen oder sie sogar, wie er auch hin und wieder gestreichelt hatte? Ein warmes Gefühl der Verbundenheit durchströmte ihn und er konnte nicht anders, als es erneut aufzuschlagen und die Stelle zu suchen, an der er das letzte Mal geendet hatte.

_Der Winter ist endgültig vorüber, die Tage werden wieder länger und Wiesen und Felder grüner. _

_Wie sich das anhört, als ob es mir wichtig wäre, ob es Winter oder Sommer ist. Dennoch ist es mir noch nie so deutlich bewusst geworden, wie in diesem Jahr._

_Gestern war ich wieder bei D. Keine Ahnung, wo ich anfangen soll, wohl am besten am Anfang._

_Er hatte mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er mich sehen wollte, wie so oft ohne Angabe eines Grundes. Natürlich überlegte ich, ob ich einen Schüler wieder zu hart angepackt hätte, doch mir wäre nichts dergleichen bewusst gewesen._

_Es war dunkel im Büro, als ich eintrat, nur im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, und während ich mich nach D umsah, ging oben eine Türe auf. Doch, anstatt mich wie bisher in seinem Büro zu empfangen, bat er mich nach oben. Er musste es mir zwei Mal sagen, bis ich es glaubte und seiner Aufforderung nachkam. Noch keiner hatte Zutritt in D's. Privaträume bekommen, außer den Elfen, die dort sauber machen, versteht sich. Doch tatsächlich, als ich die Stufen erklommen hatte, bat er mich einzutreten und ich trat in einen halbrunden Raum. Dieser hatte zwei große hohe Fenster, wovon eines nach Süden, das andere nach Westen zeigte. Die Wände waren mit großen und schweren Teppichen behangen, alle zeigten irgendwelche Motive und waren in den Farben Beige, Bordeaux und Royal gehalten. Wobei Beige und Bordeaux überwogen. Im hinteren Teil stand ein großes Himmelbett, das durch ein Regal vom anderen Raum etwas abgetrennt war und in dem sich die Bücher fast quetschten, so voll war es. _

_Albus bat mich auf dem antiken Ledersofa platz zu nehmen, und mein Blick fiel dabei auf den kleinen Tisch, wo Wein und Gläser bereitstanden. Nur wenige Kerzen erhellten den Raum und eigentlich war die Hauptlichtquelle das Feuer im Kamin._

_Auf meine Frage hin, ob es einen bestimmten Grund gäbe, warum er mich hier hergebeten hat, antwortete er mir, dass er etwas zu feiern hätte. Ein Jubiläum, denn er sei genau heute vor 25 Jahren zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts ernannt worden und er hoffe, dass ich mit ihm darauf anstoßen würde._

_Natürlich fragte ich ihn, warum er das nicht mit seinen ganzen Kollegen feiern würde, doch er meinte nur. Dass er das morgen im Lehrerzimmer wohl noch über sich ergehen lassen würde müssen und er es vorziehen würde, heute Abend mit mir zu feiern. Natürlich fühlte ich mich geehrt, doch auch etwas beklommen. Wenn er mir nur eine Andeutung gemacht hätte, hätte ich wenigstens ein Geschenk besorgt. _

_Scheinbar hatte er meine Gedanken erraten, denn er meinte nur, während er uns jedem ein Glas von diesem wundervollen dunkelroten Elfenwein einschenkte, dass ich alles bei mir hätte, was ich ihm schenken könnte, um ihm eine Freude zu machen. Auf meinen bestimmt dämlichen fragenden Blick hin schmunzelte er und meinte, sein schönstes Geschenk wäre eine Umarmung von mir._

_Im Nachhinein kann ich nicht mehr sagen, was ich in dem Moment gefühlt hatte oder auch nicht. Nur das Gefühl der Wärme, das sich in mir ausbreitete, das werd ich nie vergessen._

_Wir stießen an, tranken auf viele weitere glückliche Jahre für ihn als Schulleiter und dann … ja dann kam der Moment, der mein Leben auf den Kopf stellte._

_Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich mein Glas abstellte, wir uns einen Moment ansahen und ich dann an der Reihe war, ihm das Geschenk, welches er sich wünschte und ich ihm nur zu gern geben wollte, zu überreichen._

_Es war ähnlich wie an meinem Geburtstag und doch ganz anderes, denn damals war es nur eine tröstende Umarmung gewesen._

_Immer noch glaube ich seinen Körper in meinen Armen zu spüren. Gar nicht schwach, alt und zerbrechlich, wie ich zuvor geglaubt hatte. Nein, warm, stark und einfach überwältigend._

_Niemals werde ich diesen Abend vergessen. Niemals vergessen, was es heißt zu vertrauen, sich fallen lassen können und zu wissen, es ist jemand da, der dich auffängt, der dich hält. Niemals das Geschenk vergessen, das sich zwei Menschen geben können, die vertrauen._

Erst als er geendet hatte, fiel Al auf, dass es eigentlich viel zu dunkel geworden war in seinem Zimmer, um zu lesen und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes, machte er noch mehr Kerzen an.

Sein Mund war trocken und seine Augen brannten von der Anstrengung, im trüben Licht zu lesen. Gleichzeitig schlug sein Herz schnell und kräftig und die Bowtruckels schienen in seinem Bauch zu schunkeln. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er diese Worte deuten sollte. Wie tief war die Verbindung dieser zwei Menschen gewesen? Ging sie über das Freundschaftliche hinaus? Es war nicht leicht das zu beantworten, denn bisher hatte er immer geglaubt, Snape hatte nur einmal geliebt und zwar seine Großmutter. Aber wer konnte das schon sagen. Vielleicht war es eine Liebe, die auf einem anderen Fundament gebaut war.

Oder er bildete sich alles nur ein, und die beiden waren einfach nur Freunde in der Not und nichts weiter.

Jedenfalls verstand er nun besser, warum Albus Dumbledore Severus Snape so sehr und ohne Vorbehalte vertraut hatte. Sie teilten etwas. Genauso wie James - sein Großvater - und Sirius - dessen bester Freund - es geteilt hatten. Egal ob mehr zwischen ihnen am Ende war oder nicht. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte. Nein sie hatten sich ohne Worte verstanden.

Fast neidisch blickte er auf die Zeilen, die nun leicht vor seinen Augen verschwammen, als er versuchte seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Beinahe glaubte er die Wärme auch zu fühlen, die Snape in diesem Buch beschrieben hatte.

Aber dennoch … er hatte so einen Menschen noch nicht gefunden, der …

„Verdammt!" Fast hektisch blickte er auf die Uhr. Er hatte Scorpius fast vergessen. Noch fünf Minuten. Ja, das konnte er schaffen. Hastig stopfte er das Tagebuch wieder unter das Kissen, rannte ins Bad und machte sich in Windeseile frisch, sogar eine schnelle magische Rasur brachte er noch zustande.

Schließlich kam er heftig atmend, Punkt halb acht, schlitternd vor Scorpius' Zimmertüre zum Stehen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4. Manchmal wird Mut belohnt

Noch bevor der Dunkelhaarige die Hand heben und gegen das dunkle stabile Holz klopfen konnte, wurde die Türe schon aufgezogen.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, hast du Wort gehalten und bist pünktlich. Komm doch rein", forderte Scorpius ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf und gab mit einer eleganten Armbewegung den Weg in das Zimmer frei, welches Malfoy für die Zeit, die er in Hogwarts verbrachte, zugewiesen bekommen hatte.

Zu Albus' Überraschung unterschied sich dieses nicht wirklich von all den andern Zimmern hier in Hogwarts. Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung warum, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er erwartet, dass dieses Zimmer mit Pomp und Prunk überfüllt war. Eben passend für einen Malfoy.

„Nett hier", sagte Al schnell, als ihm Scorpius' fragender Blick auffiel.

„Wie alle Zimmer denke ich. Nützlich eingerichtet." Während Al noch einen Moment stehen blieb und auf seinen Gastgeber wartete, der die Türe hinter sich schloss, sah er sich etwas um.

Ein großer dunkler Schreibtisch war der Mittelpunkt des Raumes, hier arbeitete Malfoy wohl, wenn er seine Berichte über die Lehrer und dessen Arbeit fürs Ministerium verfasste. Reine Routinearbeit, die alle fünf bis acht Jahre durchgeführt wurde und sich kein Lehrer deshalb wirklich einen Kopf machte.

Dann befand sich rechts von ihnen eine Sitzgruppe. Ein robustes antikes Sofa, ein kleiner ebensolcher Tisch aus dunklem Teakholz und zwei passende Sessel. Sie waren mit grünem Stoff bezogen, wie die meisten Möbel und Vorhänge im Slytherinbereich des Schlosses.

„Setzt dich einfach, wohin du magst", lud Scorpius ihn ein und ging selber zu dem riesigen Globus, der auf einem runden Fuß in der Ecke stand. Die obere Hälfte von ihm klappte er einfach auf, woraufhin sich eine kleine nette Bar offenbarte.

„Was darf ich dir anbieten? Bourbon, Scotch oder doch lieber einen Feuerwhisky?"

„Feuerwhisky, bitte."

Zuerst wollte sich Al in einen Sessel setzten, änderte dann aber seine Meinung kurzfristig und ging zu dem bequemer wirkenden Sofa hinüber, das hielt, was es versprach. Es war sehr bequem.

Kurz darauf kam der junge Malfoy mit zwei Gläser zu ihm, reichte ihm eines und nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Auf den ehrlichen Finder." Mit einem fast befremdlich sanften Lächeln hob er sein Glas an und stieß damit vorsichtig gegen das von Albus. Beide tranken einen kleinen Schluck von dem scharfen Alkohol, der in ihren Kehlen sogar noch kurz nachbrannte.

Als ihm auffiel, dass er von Scorpius sogar während des Trinkens eingehend gemustert wurde, verunsicherte ihn das ein wenig und so begann er krampfhaft, nach einem Gesprächsthema zu suchen.

„Ich hoffe deine Geschäfte in London waren nicht unangenehm?", wollte er wissen und stellte sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab.

Im Gegensatz zu Al lehnte sich der Blonde entspannt zurück, schlug ein Bein über das andere und stellte das Glas, die Hand nicht davon nehmend, auf seinem Knie ab.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Man ... wollte nur meinen Rat zu einer Sache haben."

„Oh gut. Erfreulich. Man scheint deine Meinung dort zu schätzen?"

Darauf gab Scorpius keine Antwort, so als wäre ihm das peinlich und er wechselte einfach kurzerhand das Thema.

„Ich hab von Kingsley erfahren, dass sich dein Bruder als Auror ganz gut macht. Er scheint seinem Vater in nichts nachzustehen."

„Ja, James ist ein Draufgänger, wie er im Buch steht. Die Mädchen liegen ihm zu Füßen und er hat Erfolg im Beruf. Er genießt, was er hat."

„Höre ich da etwa Neid heraus?"

„Ich neidisch auf James? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Ich möchte um nichts in der Welt tauschen. Es ist schon ganz gut so, wie es ist. Mein Beruf macht mir sehr viel Spaß. Was ist mit dir?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Bist du glücklich?"

„Wenn du meinen Beruf meinst, ja. Er füllt mich aus. Ich habe das nötige Ansehen, kenne wichtige Leute."

„Nur Beruf ist nicht alles, hab ich recht?" Al hatte das Gefühl, dass er einen wunden Punkt von Scorpius erwischt hatte, denn er verzog leicht die Mundwinkel, setzte sich wieder gerade auf und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch.

„Mir scheint dein Privatleben verläuft auch nicht in den gewünschten Bahnen?"

Niemals hätte er so eine so offene Frage, die gleichzeitig ein Geständnis war, von diesem Mann vor sich erwartet.

Nun griff Al zu seinem Glas, was aber eher eine Verlegenheitsgeste war und trankt einen Schluck. Der scharfe Alkohol rann durch seine Kehle in den Magen und schien sich wärmend von dort aus in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten.

„Manches wird einem im Leben nicht leicht gemacht", antwortete er und sah seinem Gegenüber nun offen in die Augen, der zustimmend nickte.

„Man könnte meinen, die Gesellschaft hätte sich in den vielen Jahren geändert und sei toleranter geworden, doch ist es immer noch nicht so einfach, akzeptiert zu werden, wenn man nicht so ist, wie die Mehrheit."

Diesmal legte Al den Kopf leicht schief und blickte in die nebelgrauen Augen, in der Hoffnung in ihnen mehr lesen zu können, als die Worte ihm sagen wollten. Er glaubte auch die Antwort dort zu finden, doch die Angst sich zu irren, war immer noch groß, so, dass er nicht wagte, einen ersten Schritt zu tun.

Das musste er auch nicht, denn Scorpius war derjenige, der die Sache in die Hand nahm und mit rauer leiser Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Ich weiß schon lange, dass du genau so denkst wie ich. Ich habe dich beobachtet und sehr schnell gemerkt, dass dir Mädchen nicht wichtig sind. Kerle wie wir spüren das schnell, auf welcher Seite ein anderer steht."

„Wie .." Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Blonde nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand, trank einen Schluck, als müsste er sich noch Mut antrinken, bevor er tun würde, was er vorhatte.

Überdeutlich spürte Al nun, wie sein Magen sich verkrampfte und sein Herz erwartungsvolle Sprünge machte. Das Knistern, das in der Luft lag, war nicht mehr zu leugnen.

„Ich habe deine Blicke gesehen. Deine Berührungen gefühlt. Überdeutlich hab ich bemerkt, was in dir vorgeht. Zuerst wollte ich es nicht. Von jeher war es so, dass die Malfoys und die Potters sich gehasst haben. Mit dieser Familientradition durfte ich doch nicht brechen. Lange, sehr lange hab ich das auch aufrecht gehalten, doch ich kann es nicht mehr. Mir ist egal, warum sich unsere Väter und Großväter nicht leiden konnten. Albus, Al ...", seine Stimme wurde liebevoll und er ergriff die Hand von seinem Gegenüber.

„Mir ist endlich klar geworden, dass meine Gefühle für dich nicht Hass und Verachtung sind. Nein, im Gegenteil. Al ... könntest du dir vorstellen ... ich meine ... glaubst du, du könntest es in Erwägung ziehen ...?"

Diesmal schüttelte Al heftig den Kopf und Scorpius wollte seine Hand schon geknickt wieder wegziehen, als der Dunkelhaarige ihn festhielt und ernst anblickte.

„Du redest zu viel Scorpius, du solltest mich lieber in den Arm nehmen."

Als Albus einige Stunden später in den Betthimmel blickte, huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Nun verstand er die Worte von Severus Snape.

_Niemals werde ich diesen Abend vergessen. Niemals vergessen, was es heißt zu vertrauen, sich fallen lassen können und zu wissen, es ist jemand da, der dich auffängt, der dich hält. Niemals das Geschenk vergessen, das sich zwei Menschen geben können, die vertrauen._

Endlich hatte er es auch erfahren und er war so glücklich. Ein Blick neben sich in das wunderschöne schlafende Gesicht, auf das ein Lächeln gezaubert zu sein schien, sagte ihm, dass er Recht hatte.

ENDE

Nachwort:

Viele mögen wohl gedacht haben, dass zwischen Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape mehr passiert war. Doch das war nicht der Fall, auch wenn die Worte Snapes, Al das für einen Moment glauben lassen hatten. Da Snape nie wirklich Zuneigung, Vertrauen und Liebe erfahren hatte, war alleine dieser kurzer Moment, wo Albus ihm einen kleinen Einblick in diese wundervollen Gefühle ermöglichte, da er ihn vorbehaltlos und bedingungslos vertraute, schon so immense gewesen, dass er diesem für den Rest seines Lebens dankbar gewesen war.

Die beiden Männer verband kein Sex und keine Liebe in dem Sinne, wie es vielleicht viele hier rausgelesen haben oder gern hätten. Es war viel eher eine bedingungslose Freundschaft.

Für diejenigen, die jetzt vielleicht enttäuscht sind, dass es so war, sei gesagt, dass ich in Snape, wenn ich nach den originalen Büchern gehe, nie einen Mann sehen kann, der etwas Sexuelles mit einem Mann anfangen kann oder sich sogar in einen verliebt.

Seine einzige und wahre Liebe war und bleibt: Lily


End file.
